Genghis Khan (Civ4)
Genghis Khan (c. 1162 – 1227) was the founder of the Mongol Empire. General Info Genghis Khan leads the Mongolians in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Keshik Unique Building: Ger Starting Techs: Hunting, The Wheel AI Traits Genghis Khan is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: military (10). *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: -1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 0 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 40% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 50 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 75 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 35 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -4 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 120 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 90 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 40 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 130 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 80 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 20 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 50 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 4 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 50 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry The Khan who founded the world's largest empire was given the name Temujin at birth. At his death, Temujin's empire encompassed over 13.8 million square miles and 100 million people, about half of the world's entire population. Temujin was born into a family of the minor Mongol nobility. His father was murdered when he was nine, leaving his mother to teach Temujin how to ride a horse, shoot a bow, and tend the animals. She also taught her son that allies were crucial to one's survival, and Temujin took this lesson to heart. By the time Temujin had reached his late teens, he had gathered to him a group of very loyal vassals, with whom he shared the spoils of his wars. He also became blood brothers with men from the leading Mongol families. However, Temujin was first and foremost a pragmatist; he would remain friends with these leaders as long as it suited him and he would discard or betray them at need. Temujin grew in power and prominence, and he was eventually accepted as leader of all of the Mongols. He reorganized the military, promoting men of competence rather than men of good breeding. This gave him the unwavering backing of the common soldiers and the officers. After defeating his last internal foe, Temujin was named "Genghis Khan," meaning either "Oceanic Ruler" (or possibly "Fierce Ruler"). After fully securing his position at home, Khan began his extraordinary series of conquests across Asia and Europe. Genghis Khan was far more interested in victory than he was in glory in battle. Before attacking a city or country, Genghis Khan sent the local rulers "orders of submission," in which he demanded immediate surrender. If the rulers did so, they were allowed to continue governing as long as they provided him tribute in money and labor. If the rulers did not surrender, they could expect little mercy once defeated. As a political leader, Genghis Khan adopted a policy of religious tolerance, which eased tensions with the local priests. He recruited foreigners to serve as officers in his army and in his government, allowing them to rise to prominence according to their abilities, thus giving the ablest men reason to support him rather than to plot against him. He issued a set of laws for his conquered lands, which among other things punished horse theft with death and imposed severe punishment on disobedient soldiers. He also allowed full trade with Europe, and for the first time it was possible for European merchants to travel all the way to China in (relative) safety. As a military leader, Genghis Khan was exceptional. He maintained tight discipline among his troops, punishing them severely for infractions. He developed a sophisticated intelligence network across Asia, and he used the intelligence to craft clever military campaigns that fully exploited his enemy's weaknesses. Genghis Khan's troops were extraordinary, as well. The Mongols were superb light cavalrymen, and their ability to shoot arrows from the saddle was unbelievable. At first his armies were ignorant of the arts of siege warfare, but as more and more armies refused to meet his forces in the open field; his men grew skilled with catapults and the other tools for fighting men behind walls. Genghis Khan's first campaigns were against the Tanguts, who controlled the lucrative trade routes between the East and West. After subduing them, he conquered other foes in Central Asia and Northern China. No one could stand against him. During his last and most extraordinary campaign, he set out with 200,000 warriors and captured Bukhara, Samarkand, Balkh, Nishapur and Herat in succession. After remaining in Central Asia for four years, Genghis Khan headed back home, only to die en route. Something more than a barbarian and something less than an enlightened ruler, Genghis Khan remains one of the most extraordinary warrior-kings of all time. Category:Mongol Category:Aggressive Leaders (Civ4) Category:Imperialistic Leaders (Civ4) Category:Expansive Leaders (Civ4)